Unveiled
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Tom pointed his wand at Belle, eyes cold. "It's simple, I become the new Dark One." He stated mercilessly. Belle felt her heart sunk at the implication at his words. Her blue eyes narrowed. "There is no way you can do that." She snarled. He gave her an unfriendly smile. "I am known as the Dark Lord, no one will be able to stop me."
1. Prologue

Alas I've come with a very intriguing idea that I'm sure will have you all entertained. This is my first attempt at this cross-over. Note that this will have heavy based AU but I'll keep the characters in character. Do send your thoughts on the review section. Once Upon a Time & Harry Potter don't belong to me. Warning: **Rated M.**

 **~Unveiled~**

 **Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle tossed another book to the side, anger seeping through his veins. There had to be something useful to assist in his plans. He surveyed the many books scattered around his room, most from the restricted section. A frown bared his features, as he noticed a thick dark brown tome with flared edges. _Once Upon A Time._ Grabbing the book, he sneered as he flipped through the worn out pages. "Just my luck, a children's book." He scoffed, disdainfully. Noticing all the fairy tale characters, such as Snow White & the Evil Queen. As Tom continued to turn the pages, a jolting thought crossed his mind. _Why would this be in the restricted section?_

Humming with curiosity, another page was turned. A man like creature was presented, leather clad and glittering dark skin with unnatural amber eyes. Tom found himself nearly rolling his eyes. "The Dark One, not very clever." He muttered, finally shutting the book.

A high pitched giggle drew his attention, alerting him instantly, wand drawn. Tom moved closer toward the mirror located on the opposite side of the room. His grey eyes widen at the sight before him. There standing in all their glory was The Dark One, appearing to please with the turn of events. "Actually I never came up with the title, more like it was dark given gift. However, you may call me, Rumplestiltskin." He gave a mocking bow, causing Tom to rise his eyebrow.

"Well then-"Tom began but was cut off by the flick of The Dark One's hand. His expression calculating with dry amusement.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, ah yes. I know all about you, dearie." He spoke with a click of his tongue. Tom frowned. So that meant he knew of his transgression. As if reading the younger man thoughts, Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Now, I imagine killing that poor girl won't go over well with your professors." He mocked.

The young man glared at the fiend. "If you know what's best for you, a word wouldn't be mention." Tom bit out scathingly. His wand pointed at the mirror, causing Rumplestiltskin to laugh.

"Now dearie, you should know better than to threaten your superiors. Besides if you paid more attention to the book, you would know that I can't be killed. Another, I am what you call a businessman in making deals. Thirdly, I know all." Rumplestiltskin pointed out, eyeing the book. Tom tilted his head, intrigued. _Definitely not a children's book._

Perhaps he could work this into his plan. Tom gave him a charming smile. "A deal maker, just what I need." He voiced softly. Rumplestiltskin made a high pitched giggle. His amber eyes lit, dangerous aura flared out.

"Yes, dearie. Remember, all magic comes with a price." He stated coldly at the younger man. Tom knew that he wouldn't let this chance get away. Why else would the book appear in the restricted section? _A deal with The Dark One, don't mind if I do._

…

A/N : So here is the prologue, I hope everyone has enjoyed. More is coming soon!

Ari Goddess of Night


	2. A Deal

**Alright the 1** **st** **chapter is finally here!** Alsonote that this will have heavy based AU but I'll keep the characters in character. Do send your thoughts on the review section. Once Upon a Time & Harry Potter don't belong to me. Warning: **Rated M.**

 **~Unveiled~**

 **A Deal**

The cold eyes of amber didn't back down. The deal would be struck. Tom twirled his wand between his fingers, thoughtful. _One who knows all, must know my very future._ A click of the tongue of the imp drew Tom from his thought. Rumplestiltskin made an elaborate gesture. "You wish to know of your future." He stated as a matter of fact. Tom stared at him, eyes wary.

"Tell me what you know." He ground out. The Dark One started to giggle, a cloud of purple surrounding him, filled with dark magic. The mirror started to quiver, Tom took a step back watching intently. The Dark One appeared seconds later, making mocking gestures with his hands. "Well now, this is much better. Young one, do come forward. There is much to be done." He pointed out, as Tom took a tentative step towards Rumplestiltskin.

The Dark One watched the young man, calculating the darkness within. _Ah so there is much to explore with this one. Quite different from Regina._ Rumplestiltskin's hand made contact with Tom's hand, the magic swirling between them in two different hues. Purple and silver. Tom felt his eyes widen at the sight. He felt other peoples magic before but this was a vast difference. This was completely dark.

"So you'll be able to tell my future?" Tom questioned, airily. The Dark One tsk at him, giving him a reproachful glare. "Why tell you, when I can show you." He responded tartly, using his magic of insight.

…

 **Tom could feel something within him shift almost unnaturally. He kept his eyes shut, a wave of nausea crossed. He could hear the distinctive laughter that belonged to the imp.** _ **Open your eyes, dearie. Look at what you have to offer this world.**_ **Rumplestiltskin voiced inside his mind. Inhaling, Tom found himself opening his eyes.**

 **It wasn't what he expected. He could see the future version of himself, breaking pieces of his soul into horcruxes. Killing one after another. Becoming the greatest, darkest wizard of all time. Just as he intentionally planned. Though that wasn't the worst part no. It was the damn prophecy, the damn mudblood to sacrifice herself to save her precious son. The son that thwarted him, the Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Even though Harry was the key to bring himself back to life, he stilled failed. The damn boy who became his downfall, his own unknown horcrux. The Dark Lord who fell to a mere child.**

…

Tom drew back from The Dark One, panting and inwardly seething. Tom's angry magic filled the room. Rumplestiltskin regarded him coolly. "So you see, you turned out to be a bit of a letdown." He mocked the young man. "Cutting off your soul might've seem like a great idea, a way for immortality. However, that was your flaw." He said coldly, as the young wizard pointed his wand at him. Tom snarled. "Enough! _**Crucio!**_ " The spell shot at Rumplestiltskin, though he deflected it with a simple flick of his wrist. Stunned by the action Tom glared spitefully at the imp. A laugh escaped Rumplestiltskin. "I've been around for centuries, you can't defeat me. Now how about that deal?" He questioned, Tom lowered his wand. It was useless to fight now, and he did have a point.

Tom folded his arms, eyebrow raised. "You know my future, what deal could I have to offer you?" He sneered, agitated. The Dark One pulled a contact out of thin air, making Tom roll his eyes. It was longer than the length of his bed, given that the size is a king.

"I often collect things of some value to me and you, dearie fit that description rather well. I mean why waste your talent at this school, when I could teach you much darker things." He stated conversationally. Tom felt a loss for words. _Darker?_

Rumplestiltskin noticed a glint in the younger man eyes. A calculating smile formed on his lips. There was an eagerness to learn within Tom, and he extended a red feathered pen towards him. Tom took it without hesitation, he would change his fate. Without another word Tom signed his name on the dotted line. The Dark One let out a high pitch laugh, thoroughly pleased. The contract evaporated into thin air.

"So this means I can finally leave Hogwarts?" Tom questioned, peering at Rumplestiltskin. The imp sauntered by his trunk by the bed. Eyeing the brown tome on the mattress. A clawed finger traced the pattern on the trunk, knowing the dark artifacts that dwelled within. A click of the tongue and he turned to face Tom.

"Yes and the only thing you'll need is what lies in this trunk. Oh yes, I daresay that your professors will be most displeased with you gone. Especially given that you are Hogwarts best student. No matter, you are in good hands." He spoke softly, using his magic to make the trunk disappear. Tom smirked, liking the turn of events. No more Hogwarts. He slid his wand inside his robes. _A deals a deal._

…

Albus Dumbledore walked through the restricted section of the library. Hoping to go through one particular book. He halted in midstride, taking note that several books were amiss. Heart pounding, frowning, he extended his hand and allowed the magic to unlock the barrier, the one he kept hidden was gone. _Once Upon A Time_. Inwardly cursing, he cast a nonverbal spell to bring back the barrier. Only one person was cleaver enough to break through the wards. _Tom Riddle._ Without further thought, he turned and exit the restricted section.

…

A/N: Well there is the first chapter, albeit a bit short but for those who are unfamiliar with my writings, they are usually short however if I feel if something should be longer, I usually edit it. I do hope each one of you guys enjoyed. Please feel free to review. It is going to be a long and bumpy ride.

Ari Goddess of Night~


	3. Enchanted

2nd Chapter is up! I admit it was a bit tricky to write this one out. Though let's see how Tom reacts to the Enchanted Forrest characters. I'm sure it'll go over swell. Do send your thoughts on the review section. Once Upon a Time & Harry Potter don't belong to me. Warning: **Rated M.**

 **~Unveiled~**

 **Enchanted**

In haste to the prefect quarters, Albus Dumbledore was livid. Using his magic to swing open the door, his eyes narrowed automatically. There before him was Tom and The Dark One. Albus drew out his wand at Rumplestiltskin. An amused smile lit the Dark One features, he made a mocking gesture. "Ah I hate to disappoint you, Albus but Tom here already signed the fine print. As you are aware, no one breaks deals with me." He stated with a giggle.

"What if I traded you something much more valuable?" He reasoned with the fiend. Tom glared at his professor, his wand extended at him. Angry magic swirled around them.

"You heard The Dark One. I already signed the contract." He sneered at the older man. Dumbledore frowned, knowing that Tom couldn't be persuaded. Rumplestiltskin watched with amused eyes. Things were going accordingly.

"I'd hate to break this up but alas Tom and I have places to be, people to see, and well you know how that goes." Rumplestiltskin spoke calmly, as his amber eyes flashed in warning. Tom removed his slythern robe, setting it on the bed. His eyes icy as he stared at his professor. In all of his years of being at Hogwarts, he never liked Albus. There was so much animosity between them. Albus tried to expel him for over the past couple of years. Smirking at the old man, his tone was cruel. "I bet it infuriates you that I will always be one step ahead of you, Dumbledore." Using wandless magic, he immobilized his previous teacher.

Albus glared at his student, the silver dark magic preventing movement. "I assure you, this will be your downfall Tom." He said coldly. The young man raised an eyebrow. "Highly unlikely." He muttered before turning his attention on the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin let his eyes trail over the professor. A smirk in place, eyes gleaming. "Good day, Professor." He mocked with a flick of his wrist. The purple magic engulfing the room.

Tom felt himself cringe when the imp bended his magic forcefully against his. It was unlike anything he ever felt. He clenched his fist tightly, Rumplestiltskin's words echoing through his mind. _Don't fight my magic, dearie. Relax and enjoy the ride._ The young wizard forced himself to relax, his breath becoming even. Without another thought Tom opened his eyes, an eyebrow raised when he found himself in a rather large estate. Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be seen. The young man frowned in response.

A soft gasp across the room had him turning. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was someone here." A smooth feminine voice spoke. Tom let his cold gaze assess the woman. She was obviously a maid by her blue dress, muggle to be exact. Though she had the air of royal upbringing, how curious. Her face reminding him of a faerie, the angelic structure staring back at him. The deep blue hues, lit with unveiled curiosity. Her chestnut tresses pulled half back, the hairstyle suited her. _A pity she's a filthy muggle._ Then he realized he had yet to answer her.

"Ah, Belle. Allow me to introduce my newest student. Tom Riddle, from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardly." Rumplestiltskin drawled coming into the room, with a knowing smirk.

Belle smiled and gave a respectful curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you, Tom." Her tone was soft and she extended her hand. Tom stared, unmoving. _So very muggle._ It didn't sway him. His grey eyes narrowed in unveiled distaste. Without a word he walked past her to Rumplestiltskin. The fiend regarded him with amusement, taking note of Tom's immediate dislike of Belle. "If you need any help, well Belle is more than willing to assist you." He mocked, gesturing to the young woman.

Tom frowned and folded his arms. "That won't be necessary, Sir. I have no need of help from a dirty muggle. " He said curtly. A gasp escaped belle's lips, disbelief and anger lit her features. She strode up to Tom, blue eyes narrowed. "How dare you, you don't even know me! Don't make such remarks. I'm so much more than a care-taker of this place." Her voice thundered. Without warning Tom's magic lashed out at her, causing the woman to fall to her knees briefly. Belle snarled and stood up, the magic having little effect. _How very unusual._

"I care not of who you are. Just know your place, muggle." Tom spoke darkly. Belle moved closer, eyes hard. "Perhaps it's you, who needs to know their place." Belle stated coldly, and walked away in a huff.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Tom. Belle is more than you know." Rumplestiltskin warned. Tom raised an eyebrow at his words. "So it was you who protected her. Is she that special to you?" He questioned deadpan. A thoughtful hum was heard from across the room. "Useful, dearie. Though I wouldn't try that again, she does have a spark in her." He said nonchalantly. Tom scoffed at him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I beg to differ, Sir."

A loud slam of the door had both heads turning. Rumplestiltskin immediately frowned at the woman approaching. Tom tilted his head in mild curiosity. The dark haired woman was dressed in a deep crimson gown that clung to her skin, accenting her curves. _Oh great another royal prat._ There was a wave of dark energy emitting from her. Each step she took was precise as she reached them. "Your little maid appears a bit miffed, I wonder what has her so uptight." She spoke in a cool tone, dark eyes seizing up Tom knowingly.

The Dark One gave her an unfriendly smile. "My new student is quite judgmental on non -magical users. You are lucky, you have magic." He spoke tauntingly. The Evil Queen let her cold gaze settle on Tom. "I bet all bark and no bite." She said with distaste. Rumplestiltskin let out a humorless laugh. "Oh I wouldn't go there, dearie." As he gave a curt nod towards his new student. Tom looked at woman, and released his magic. The dark magic swiping at her, causing her to cry in outrage. "You must be Regina, The Evil Queen." Tom finally spoke out, circling around her. She glared at him. "I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't back off." She responded scathingly. Tom sneered at the older woman. "I read about you in a book. Though you are nothing like it says. There is nothing special about you." He said in cold tone. Regina allowed a burst of flames to appear within her hands.

Rumplestiltskin tsk at the scene putting a barrier between them. "Okay that is enough. Now Regina, what is it you need?" He asked in a cold tone. The older woman squared her shoulder and gave the imp a reproachful glare. "The spell you gave me was useless!" She snarled, slamming her hand on the table, leaving a burned imprint. Rumplestiltskin snorted at her, amused. "I warned you there be complications if you didn't follow the exact instructions." He chided her with a finger.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I know you had something to do with it. As per usual. I'm not a fool. Always falling for the damsel in distressed." She mocked darkly. Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes at her. The room suddenly colder than before. "Pray tell who are you referring to?" He questioned softly.

Tom watched them with mild curiosity. Feeling the magic of the fiend, thick in the air. He instantly knew of who she was referring to. _The maid_. A weak, non-magical being. Granted she was attractive but there was nothing remotely special about her. _What a shame._

The Evil Queen gave him an unfriendly smile. "Oh, your precious Belle of course." She sneered, one hand placed on her hip. Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrow. A series of giggles erupting following.

"Ah Regina, if you only knew." He all but purred darkly. His amber eyes flashing. "You see, everything I do is with a purpose. Just like how you were my student, dearie. Now do run along. I've got a new student to teach." He then turned and gestured to Tom. Regina scoffed, giving Tom one last dirty look before disappearing.

A sigh escaped Rumplestiltskin's lips. "Ah good now that's settled. I'll have Belle show you to your room. Your lessons began at sunrise." He stated in a stern voice. Tom frowned, _So much for today_. Without warning Belle walked into the room. "You have a letter from the Duke of Barrington." She extended the long parchment to him. Tom noticed the slight brushing of fingers between the two. Disgusted, he suddenly felt the urge to curse her.

Belle peered at Tom, blue eyes narrowed. "Please follow me." She responded tartly. Rumplestiltskin stifled a laugh. "Till tomorrow, Tom. Oh Belle, don't forget to feed the young lad." He chided her gently. She folded her arms, displeased. "Right, of course." She walked away, down the hall. Tom followed closely by.

…

After walking down the hall and taking three flights of stairs, two doors down, soon they reached the room. Belle opened the room, walking to the shaded window, she drew back the curtains. Letting specks of moonlight illuminate the floor. Tom surveyed his room, it wasn't overly big but it was not too small either. The bed was displayed out on the other side of the room, away from the window. His brown trunk sat at the foot. The room gave an impersonal air about it. He found that he didn't mind it.

Belle strode towards him, blue eyes slightly wary. "I take that you are pleased with your accommodations." She spoke as a matter of fact. Tom regarded her curtly. A simple nod and he turned away from her. Opening the trunk before him. There was several changes of clothing, as well as a large amount of books. All which involve dark magic. He pulled out a navy blue tome, paying no mind to Belle.

Curiosity got the better of her, a small hand reaching out and pulling out a red tome. Blue eyes scanned the title. _**The Dark Arts: Volume 1**_ A gasp escaped her lips when a hand closed around hers, none too gently. Tom narrowed his eyes upon her. His tone icy. "It's impolite to touch things that don't belong to you." He all but sneered.

The young woman automatically dropped it back into trunk. Pulling her arm from his, she rounded on him, furious. "My mistake, however it's unbecoming to lay a hand on a lady." She bit out. Tom moved so swiftly, cornering her into the nearby wall. His hand pressed upon her pale throat, a wand at her chest. Fear overtook her features. Dark magic crackled in the air. His expression murderous. "Make no mistake I have no qualms in harming you. Let this be your last warning, mudblood." He said darkly, letting his magic wash over her. Belle felt the blood rush in her veins. _He wouldn't._

As if reading her thoughts, he gave her a cruel smile. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could easily find out to harm you without your master even finding out." He stated, letting his hand move to wind through her chestnut hair. As if to test the theory, Tom put out a silence charm in the room. Belle froze, heart racing. Unmistakable fear clouding her irises. She found her voice. "You can't-" She started to say but Tom clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"That is the problem with muggles. So utterly useless. Now, be still." He ordered, his hand tugging at her tresses. Belle shut her eyes, fear riding her. Never had she been assaulted by a wizard much less a dark one. Tom watched with greedy eyes, savoring her frightful struggle. He would show her exactly how dark he was, Rumplestiltskin be damned. So he tilted her face up towards his. His magic wiping away her protection spell. Belle opened her eyes in shock.

Tom didn't hold back. Saying the one spell he favored. "Crucio" He held on to her, as the pain shook her. The screams echoed in the room. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, enjoying the sight of her. Without warning he released her to cold floor. The moonlight illuminating her quivering form. Tears streamed down her face, her dress bunched up reveling long slender legs. Tom couldn't tear his eyes away. _Now that is beauty._

…

An that concludes this chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed! I started the next chapter, so here is to next time!


End file.
